bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pillbug Gunner
Pillbug Abilities Take Aim (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Gives an extra +0.4/0.6/0.8/1.0/1.2 'damage and '+10/15/20/25/30 'range per second that Pillbug remains stationary, up to a max of '+2/4/6/8/10 damage and +100/125/150/175/200 '''range. '''Piercing Rounds (Active) Bullets shoot through enemies and pierce +50/60/70/80/90 armor. (10/12/14/16/18s '''duration) '''Explosive Shells (Active) Each bullet explodes on impact, dealing 50%/60%/70%/80%/90% 'more damage and knocking enemies back in a small area. ('15/16/17/18/19s '''duration) '''Hunker Down (Toggle) Become rooted in place with a restricted firing arc, dealing 5/8/11/14/17 extra damage and +25 armor piercing '''while this ability is active. '''Hardened Shell (Active) Active to become invulnerable and knock back nearby enemies. Will also repel melee enemies that attack Pillbug knocking them back. Pillbug cannot attack with Hardened Shell active. (5/6/7/8/9s '''duration) Unique Equipment '''Shoulder Cannon - 2000 Gold Equips a heavy caliber weapon, giving Pillbug additional firepower with each shot. Each bullet deals 50 damage and pierces armor. Coolant - 500 Gold Allows Pillbug to shoot for twice as long before overheating. Precision Shells - 350 Gold Reduces the spread of Pillbug's bullets. Weapon and Armor Upgrades MK1 Heavy MG - 500 Gold * +2 damage MK2 Heavy MG - 1000 Gold * +4 damage MK3 Heavy MG - 1500 Gold * +6 damage MK4 Heavy MG - 2000 Gold * +8 damage Carapace Armor - 350 Gold * +20 Light Armor * +2 Heavy Armor Reinforced Carapace - 500 Gold * +15 Light Armor * +7 Heavy Armor Heavy Carapace - 750 Gold * +5 Light Armor * +23 Heavy Armor Repulsar Carapace - 1000 Gold * +0 Light Armor * +15 Heavy Armor * 35% chance to knock back enemies that attack Pillbug in melee combat Quotes When selected: * "Need some firepower?" * "Nothing will get through my line of fire." * "I got your back!" Slain Enemy: Edit * "One less thing to worry about" * "Heh, you had it coming" * "Got One!" Taking Damage: * "They're torturing me!" * "Hey! I'm under attack!" Going to tapped location: * "I'm with you" * "One step behind you" * "Let's Roll!" * "5 yard back and I'll cover you" Follow: * "You know I can't move and shoot, right?" Hold: * "Don't get any closer if you know what's good for you" Category:Heroes Player description and analysis ''Pillbug, AKA "The War Machine" is the most powerful bug hero in the game. Heavy firepower, high armor, low mobility and an array of high damage abilities, Pillbug is useful to hold position and mass army battles, he can pin down enemy creeps like ragdolls.'' Despite being stationary before firing, he can deal armored bugs with piercing rounds and smaller hordes with his explosive rounds, he also hunker down to gain damage and armor piercing by 25, and when he gets in melee combat, he activated his hardened shell to repel melee enemies like fleas and gnats. His greatest downside however, he is the worst scouter and his gun cannot fire while moving until stationary, and he is too slow to move even pairing with any hero. He is the most versatile DPS character in the Bug Heroes world. - SuperfrycookSB 18:08, January 5, 2015 Ah yes....Pillbug, probably the most useful hero in the entire game. With the highest DPS out of all characters (Besides a double shroomed Stickbug) and is perfect in most missions. Easily the best thing you can do...Is put him near base, and leave him there to do work with your other hero. No, I'm not joking. He isn't tagged as a turret for some laughs. He is literally, a turret that has abilities, and you can level up, and buy upgrades for. Pillbug cant move and shoot anyways (He'll even remind you of this when you ask him to follow you) so why not slap him down at base, and leave him be. in case your concerned, he actually works very well without guidance! As he will even with an in-upgraded weapon, he'll mow down most enemies with ease! Granted, you'll have to be careful of the fact he might randomly go on a stroll. Pillbug has 2 primary abilities you'll be using mostly, Hunker down, and piercing shots. Hunker down will allow him to fulfill his turret duty by being unable to move at all, in return for obliterating anything in his path, even armored enemies. There is a big weakness to this ability beyond being unable to move. He can only attack things, in a 90 degree cone in front of him, which makes enemies coming from all sides, a big issue. Then he has piecing shots, which make his bullets go through enemies and makes him not worry about armor at all, this is great against groups, and big armored enemies that you want to maximize DPS against. To kinda summarize: Pillbug is a hero great at: Being the best turret in the game, being able to shred groups of enemies, or even some big guys with his DPS, giving you the liberty of not having to multitask. His downsides: Cruddy mobility, Not being good at gathering due to lack of offensive options while moving, even if he stops he's got a wait a little till he can officially start shooting, Low health pool making him rely on gunning everything down before they really reach him or really hurt him, AI underestimates the range of Pillbugs gun, making the AI unable to fight things like gunner snails on its own. -Sun4000 2017 August 6th Category:Turrets Category:Ranged heroes Category:Heroes